Mentiras
by Suiris E'Doluc
Summary: .:SLASH:. Harry y Draco tienen dos hijas. Las palabras que la distancia impide pronunciar duelen en el alma de Draco; pero las que se dijeron y fueron causantes de la ruptura, lo hacen mucho más…


**Resumen:** .:SLASH:.Harry y Draco tienen dos hijas. Las palabras que la distancia impide pronunciar duelen en el alma de Draco; pero las que se dijeron y fueron causantes de la ruptura, lo hacen mucho más…

**Advertencias:** Slash, M-preg implícito, Angst. Esto dista mucho del estilo que siempre mantengo o de las cosas que elijo escribir, pero fue para un concurso y lo hice feliz.

**Agradecimientos: **A Saiph, mi beta que me animó a participar con esta historia en el concurso, aunque ya no me tenía ninguna fe ni esperanza. Gracias, preciosa. Y a Selene y Alega que fueron dignas competidoras y compañeras de quejas XD

**Notas de autora:** Esta historia la escribí para el concurso de la comunidad _archienemigos._ Debía seguir unas reglas muy especificas, entre las cuales se encontraba: el titulo, la trama, el m-preg, la pareja (con la cual no estoy familiarizada a trabajar) y **un limite de palabras de una pagina de Word en tamaño arial catorce** que me voló las neuronas. Estoy muy orgullosa de, habiendo competido con autoras que me superan por mucho en talento y experiencia, haber conseguido un digno y compartido tercer puesto.

**Reglas del vicio: **Harry/Draco.Su hija mayor, de dos, reniega de ellos y de ser mágica, no la ven. Para saber de su hija le siguen la pista. (M-Preg, nostalgia)

**Felicitaciones:** A Hestia que obtuvo el primer puesto, a Perla Negra por su segundo puesto con su excelente viñeta y a Loredi que me dejó sin palabras con su trabajo. A todas las que participaron ¡fue todo un placer competir con ustedes!

* * *

• Mentiras •

* * *

La sonrisa de su hija, preservada para siempre a sus gloriosos cinco añitos, observaba a Draco desde la fotografía pegada con mimo en la página central del álbum familiar. Su mirada verde se dividía entre la seriedad y la risa, y sus rizos dorados opacaban la belleza de aquel sol de media tarde que había tenido su ocaso tantas primaveras atrás. La niña se acomodaba sobre el regazo de su otro padre, tratando de ganar cámara a su hermana más chica. Sonreía y su rostro se iluminaba con una belleza enternecedora que llenaba el alma de Draco y a la vez le causaba el dolor más agudo que hubiese creído llegar a conocer.

La chimenea calentaba la estancia, pero no era suficiente para calentar sus huesos. Se sentía frío; su mano tembló al acariciar la mejilla de su hija en la fotografía.

Una mano sobre su propio hombro lo hizo girarse para encontrarse con su esposo recién llegado de remover cielo y tierra buscando a su niña. Draco tragó saliva. Si su propia mirada se veía siquiera la mitad de dolida que la de Harry, si se veía la mitad de quebrado que el hombre que llevaba tres décadas amando sin descanso, estaba básicamente muy jodido. Cerró el álbum de fotos e hizo un inútil intento por recomponerse.

—¿La encontraste? —preguntó, y sus labios traicionaron lo que sus ojos gritaban. Cansado de luchar contra lo incontrolable, el dolor en su voz delató su desesperanza.

Harry negó con la cabeza; nadie tenía información. Su bebé estaba lejos y bien escondida, tragada por un mundo diferente e inalcanzable para ellos. Apretó un poco más su mano sobre el hombro de su esposo, tratando de reconfortarlo. Sabía que Draco era quien se llevaba la peor parte, aunque también era el mayor responsable de la ruptura; él y su indomable lengua y carácter Malfoy.

Su hija mayor, igual de impulsiva que un Potter y caprichosa como un Malfoy, se había enamorado de un muggle al cual había conocido en la universidad, y para no asustarlo había decidido ocultar su condición de bruja y dejar el mundo mágico, siguiendo (en sus adolescentes e idealistas palabras) «_el camino marcado por el amor»_.

—Yo no, Harry… realmente no pude, no… —susurró Draco sin poder terminar la oración.

Para Harry, perdonar a Draco fue algo casi inevitable. Verlo así lastimaba; hundido en el más doloroso arrepentimiento por todo lo dicho a su hija en medio de la discusión. Pero Cassandra no perdonaba tan fácilmente, había azotado la puerta sin volver la vista atrás, había cortado cualquier clase de contacto y hecho lo inconcebible para un Malfoy: renunciar al mundo mágico, maldecir la sangre que corría por sus venas, dejarlo todo atrás.

—No ha sido culpa tuya —susurró Harry, intentando animar a su esposo. La mirada gris dijo claramente un _«No me mientas, sabes que la jodí bien jodida»_—. En algún momento tiene que volver… —dijo, aferrándose a la esperanza—. Con el tiempo volverán a entenderse...

Eran mentiras, piadosas mentiras con la única intención de no dejar que Draco se derrumbara. Pero es que tenía que hacer algo además de desmadejar hasta la última hilacha tratando de hallar a su hija. Cassandra había encontrado a quién querer, y en eso se parecía tanto a su Draco; una vez que decidían, se llevaban el mundo por delante en honor a lo que su corazón había dictado. A Harry solo le quedaba resignarse y rogar a Merlín, Dios o la deidad que fuera, que alguien protegiera a su apasionada pequeña.

* * *

Reviews?


End file.
